Kagome's true self
by Sesshy's lover77
Summary: Rin is dieing. There is only one way to save Rin and Kagome knows that but is the price to much? Will Sessho let her die? Is she truly a human? What Consequences/benefits will saving her bring to our fav demon lord? UPCOMING LEMONS/LIMES
1. At what cost? Is it to much?

_InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters...'Tear'_

* * *

><p><em>The cool damp wind blew through the trees causing me to shiver.<em>

'_Damn it Inuyasha, the least you can do is tell me your leaving for god knows how long and I have no way of going home!' i think as I curse the half demon._

_Sango and Miroku had taken Shippo to the slayers village in an attempt at rebuilding it. I had decided to stay with Inuyasha and look for the shards, but the half breed had other plans because while I was getting water for ramen he just up and left._

_I knew it was Kikyo, I felt her spiritual pressure as she entered a nearby village; I knew Inuyasha was going to go after her it was just a matter of time._

'_Grr, if only he actually asked or at least TOLD me I wouldn't be so mad but Noooo he had to just run off.' I shivered again then survey the area sending out my aura, suddenly I froze I knew that youki…Sesshomaru._

_I try to think of a reason to make my curiosity go away but no reason came to mind so I headed towards him._

_Once I got to the clearing I saw him leaning over something a worried look replaced his stoic mask._

"_Sessho...Sesshomaru?" i whisper knowing he heard me._

_He looked up at me and I saw he was leaning over a very pale Rin._

* * *

><p><em>I looked up at my brothers miko her eyes totally missed mine and landed on Rin.<em>

"_What happened?" she whispered._

'_Should I tell her…she is the half breed's miko.'_

'_Yes but she is a miko maybe she would know what to do with Rin.' My Inner demon resorted_

'_Hnn'_

"_I was patrolling when I came back I found her like this and Jaken unconscious, why do you ask Miko?"_

"_I…I don't like the way she looks she is too young to look anything close to that pale…"_

"_Hnn…what do you want Miko, if you don't answer I might not spare your life"_

"_I...It looks from here as if she has been poisoned…or cursed…I might be able to help…" she said taking a step forward I growled at her._

'_Cursed…let the miko take a look, she is a miko after all' my demon said_

"_Hnn…" I say giving her a 'come here' look._

_She did once she got about 3 feet from me and Rin she fell to her knees._

"_Miko!" I ask_

"_OHHHH, RIN!" she says moving past me and placing a hand on Rin's chest, I saw the miko wince in pain. I saw the look of pain on her face as she took in Rin's pale face and dull eyes that remained unfocused._

"_Miko, what is wrong with her?"_

"_She…I saw a Dark miko place a curse on her…Her very soul is being torn to shreds every second… I do not know if I can save her…But I will try, Sesshomaru I need you to be at least ten feet from this spot including Ah Un and Jaken, DO NOT come close till I am done, I do not know what will happen to her…or me for that matter…" _

_I nod my head once and motion for Ah Un to pick up Jaken and I walk to the edge of the clearing but still in sight._

"_Rin I know you can hear me, this might hurt sweetie but it'll be okay, alright?"_

_Rin who hadn't responded to me in a half an hour responded "Okay…Ka…Kagome…just don't do…anything that will… hurt you."_

"_Okay Rin" she said then added too low for Rin to hear "I'll try…You know me well"_

_She then placed her right hand on Rin's heart and her left on her own._

'_Miko, what are you doing'_

_A bright ice blue light erupted from under_ _the Miko's chest and a very pale orange from Rin's. I watched as the blue traveled from the Miko's left hand to her right where it was pressed to Rin's. The flow of the blue went straight into Rin's chest._

'_That must be part of the Miko's soul she is giving to Rin'_

_Five minutes later I see a healthy color return to Rin's skin and eyes and the orange glow under the Miko's right hand grew brighter I then look at the miko and watch as her blue dims way past that of Rin's previously._

"_Miko?" I ask as she pulled her hand away from Rin._

"_I am fine…I am just…tired… but Rin's okay" and with that she fainted._

_I get behind her just in time to keep her from hitting the ground. Her heart beat slowed by the second and her breathing labored._

_I look at the women in my arms, the women I met four years ago and tried to kill. She just wouldn't die then, or any other time…but now the smell of death covered her earthy natural scent as I almost saw her soul withering away._

'_Miko what have you done?' I think then remember what she said._

'_I do not know what will happen to her…or me for that matter…'_

'_**She had said Rin's soul was tearing…but that means right now the Miko gave her part of her soul…but if I remember right the miko already had a large amount of her soul already missing…if so the miko will die without her soul!'**__ my Inner demon said_

'_I can't let the person be it a miko or not die after she saved Rin…'_

'_**Then SAVE HER!'**_

'_How…I know.'_

"_Sesshomaru…" the miko whispered "Is Rin okay?"_

"_Miko…you should care more about yourself than others…"_

"_I know I am dying…is Rin okay…" she whispered again much lower this time I almost missed it._

"_This Sesshomaru won't let you die." I say then I bring her wrist to my mouth biting into it she gasped in pain as I sucked a little of her blood. I then release her wrist and cut my own letting my blood flow before bring it to her lips making her drink it. I then giving her a quarter of my powers to temporarily heal her soul and share a quarter of her pain with me._

_Almost immediately I felt overwhelming pain, I felt as if I was being torn in two and I wanted to cry out. I let a startled gasp instead._

'_This is only a quarter of her pain!' I look down again at the girl in my arms, how much pain did she go through on a daily basis for my Stupid __Hanyou brother?__ He put this girl… this selfless creature in enormous amounts of pain to keep a Dead miko "Alive" in a clay body. _

_I wanted to tear him to pieces so badly I felt my eyes bleed red._

_I quickly stomped on the emotion reining in my demon. _

_I heard her heart beat slightly pick up pace but it didn't change the smell of death still covered her, but less potent._

_I move to Ah Un lifting Rin off the ground and placing her on his back and motioned him to grab Jaken and the girls yellow…bag._

_I then return to the girls side and lift her into my arm with mokomoko's help, I was surprised at how light she was, almost lighter then Rin and she was a full grown women._

_When I picked her up she snuggled into my arm luckily she was a small build and I only needed one arm to carry her._

_Then I looked up at the sky and inwardly laughed at the thought 'a blue moon for something that only happens once in a blue moon, how fitting'_

_Then I took off on my cloud with the miko in my arms towards my castle of the west._

* * *

><p><em>Me: You like?<em>

_Sesshomaru: Who cares if they like it, women, it is your story, not theirs._

_Me: Because I do! Why do you care "Ice Prince"?_

_Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru cares not, but if you keep pestering the readers they will._

_Me: I hate it when your right you arrogant ass._

_Sesshomaru: That's because this Sesshomaru is almost always right_

_Me: Just remember you can lose more limbs if you don't shut up **LORD SESSHOMARU **and if the reviews aren't good you just might!_

_Sesshomaru: 'Gulp' You wouldn't._

_Everyone else: **She** would._

_Me: So we are in agreement, good saves time, Bye! Sesshomaru will you do the honors?_

Sesshomaru: You win for now women, review, if you don't do **not** expect to wake up in the morning.

Me: He is kidding…maybe…**Hopefully**


	2. You Will Not Die

_InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome_

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR

* * *

><p>I look down at the dying girl in my arms, the one who just save my ward…my daughter… at the cost of her own life, and she knew it. Her midnight hair flowing in the wind, her pink lips losing their color slowly, and her pale face that somehow held a peaceful expression.<p>

Suddenly she shifted opening her eyes as I felt a horrible tugging on my very soul. She then relaxed but the pain got worse.

"Miko?" I ask even though she didn't know I took some of her own pain.

"Kikyo's near, that's all. I am fine." Her face not showing any pain but I felt it and the closer we got the more radical the pain got

**'Lie, she is not fine at all.'**

"Miko, you lie."

She looked up at me and slightly smirked, "I should have guessed that you'd realize."

"Miko, does your group realize how much pain you truly are in?"

"No…no one does, please don't tell them."

"Why?"

"Because, it is my pain, they don't need to feel bad about it… I am used to it…" she said slightly flinching as the pain doubled tenfold.

"Miko, how are you 'used to it'?"

At that she told me four years before right when she joined Inuyasha's group how the old witch had brought back Kikyo's soul and how she had just barely got part of it back.

'The idiot never realized that he pained his companion who stayed by his side even though she was in massive amounts of pain was worth more than a clay version of someone once alive.'

That's when I felt Inuyasha and the dead Miko's presence about 4 miles ahead moving toward us.

"Ah Un take Rin on a faster route to the castle, do not interfere, Jaken go with them watch Rin, if she is hurt heads will roll."

"Yes Me Lord!" Jaken squeaked and they flew off.

"Inuyasha's coming"

"I know" she whispered just as said person busted into the clearing with the dead miko on his back.

"Let her go, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat as the miko stepped forward.

I look down at the miko, her face had gotten paler and she moaned in pain.

"I said, LET HER GO!" Inuyasha said as he pulled out Tessiaga and the miko pulled out her arrows but they weren't pointed at me but the miko I was holding.

"Hnn" I say hoping that he took the message and left because I couldn't fight with a girl in my arm.

He didn't. "Wind Scar!" he bellowed as the miko shot her arrow.

I waited for impact but was surprised as a light blue barrier formed around me. I looked down at the miko who had a defiant expression on her face.

"Kagome, why did you protect him!"

"Are you stupid? If l didn't put a barrier up that would have hit me you...Baka" she snapped but the venom in it really didn't do much as she went limp in pain in my arms.

Inuyasha saw this and snapped "What did you do to her Sesshomaru!"

"I did nothing little brother you di-"

"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome whispered

"As you wish" I say but glare at him.

"I told you not to trust her Inuyasha; she is with your brother, she even has some of his Youkai in her." The dead miko said while walking towards us.

"Ahh" kagome said shrinking back in my arm. I felt it to, the pulling of her soul towards the dead miko; I also felt the evil coming off of her in waves.

Kagome paled so much she looked dead.

"Sesshomaru…Rin…Kikyo was… the one…who did...it…" kagome whispered as she fainted in my arm.

I felt her heart slow to barely a beat and her breathing became almost nonexistent.

"Inuyasha if you want the miko to survive get the dead wench away from her." I spat jumping backwards away from the dead miko.

"Don't call Kikyo that you bastard!"

"Do you want the miko to die?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to her heart, her breathing."

I watch as shock and horror pass through Inuyasha's expression.

"What happened?"

"She will tell you if she survives, now get the dead wench away from me or I will have to kill her."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said as the dead miko returned to his side.

"She will die, and I will get my soul back, you will not change that Sesshomaru…oh and how is your ward? I hope she is all right."

I growl at her, my demon begging to get out. "I will kill you, be lucky I do not have the time to now." I say before jumping into the air on my youkai cloud.

**At Sesshomaru's castle**

"Call the Taski!" I snap at a servant as I came to the castle doors. I quickly get to my room and lay her on my bed.

Less than a minute later the healer was in my room.

"What happened to her?" the healer asked

I told her all I knew about the miko.

"Okay, I am going to go into her mind and see all of her memories of the last four years, if I start to scream it's her past pain, not mine. After that I will search for her soul and truly see how much is missing and what I can do."

"Hnn"

Then Taski sat on the bed placing a hand onto the Miko's head. Minutes later Taski started to scream in pain. This went on for hours till one very high pitched scream came from Taski and Taski re-opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" I ask

"I saw all she has gone through…All of it, she has never been out of pain since she got here."

"Got here?"

"She is from the future five hundred years in the future…"

"Hnn"

"My lord… She shouldn't be alive, when you fought Inuyasha and tried to melt her she should have died…When the dead miko was resurrected, her soul died…Right then and there she was supposed to die but she came back. When Kanna, Naraku's servant tried to take the rest of her soul she should have died when her soul was taken but it couldn't take her soul, then when the evil Miko Tusbaki came she should have died then as well. It isn't right, she has been through so much pain, and it is as if Kami has cursed her with life, but she never minded…She never left, she always came back here where there was only pain for her." Taski shuttered "But she still comes…And now…she also should die"

'She has supposed to die at least 5 times'

"She will not die…look at her soul now."

"Yes my lord" I say placing my hand in the middle of her chest using my own soul to call to hers.

* * *

><p>Finally I was in. I was surrounded by light blues and purples wrapped around each other in a nonstop spiral.<p>

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes?" a weak voice called from the inside of the spiral.

"Can you please come out?"

"Yeah" came the reply as a very beautiful woman stepped out.

Her hair went down to her knees and it was a black so true it shown blue, her eyes were an icy blue that pierced my very soul, she had two silver strips on each of her cheek bones and she wore a silvery blue kimono that had dark blue flower petals falling from it.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes that's me…well my conscience form…"

"What do you mean?"

"This is my true form but what you saw in the real world is my birth form…"

"But you are a human?"

"Yes, I am a human, but I am also a demon…I guess you can call it a blessing as well as a curse you see I am Kagome's inner demon…As well as her conscience as humans call them…but I am dying…is that why you are here?"

"Yes…how much of your soul is missing?"

"I…I will allow you to see, but nobody can know about me unless kagome tells them, if she figures it out that is…do you understand?"

"Y...Yes…Demons promise"

"Okay…" she said and the swirling energy stopped and turned into an orb of energy and flew to Kagome's hand.

I gasp in horror as I see what is around me. A person's soul is always filled with life and energy demon or human, evil or pure…beauty, but this...everything but one small corner was black…like an abyss…in the corner of it that wasn't dark was absolutely beautiful, nothing I had ever seen compared to it. Endless colors that I couldn't name, images of humans, hayou's and even demons, flashed through the colors in endless arrangements. Her soul was torn beyond compare…I knew that and it made me cry out. I cast one last glance at Kagome's true form and entered reality again.

* * *

><p>I look up to see Taski open her eyes and let out a wail of sorrow.<p>

"What did you see?"

"Her soul…it is damaged beyond anything I or anyone else for that matter could do…she is going to die…" Taski said. "It's not fair my lord…her soul…it is like the Kami's pieced every good thing in the world and placed it there for safe keeping, there wasn't a hint of anger or hatred, it showed humans, hayou's, and demons alike, and the colors…She was pure…completely ."

"Is"

"Huh?"

"She is pure; I will not allow her to die…" I said as Taski left the room.

Looking down at her pale face "You saved what was mine… I will not let you die!"

Just then Kagome's eyes fluttered.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn?"

"You never answered me…is Rin okay?" she whispered

"Like I said, you should care more about your own well-being."

"I am dying! I know that so answer me, is Rin okay?"

"She is fine; you are NOT going to die!"

"Yes I am! Look at me Sesshomaru!" she whispered

I did, her lips were a very pale pink, her eyes dull but not life less, her hair circling her face like a dark halo…even though she looked like she was almost dead she looked like a goddess.

'Wait, when did I start thinking like that?'

'**Forever…she has always looked beautiful, but we never paid attention since she was a human.'** My inner demon said

"You. Will. Survive." I say my eyes meeting her brown ones.

"How do you know?"

"I won't let you die…Kagome."

* * *

><p>Me: Did you likey?<p>

Sesshomaru: 'Likey'?

Me: You wouldn't understand.

Sesshomaru: Why wouldn't this Sesshomaru understand?

Me: I…Well first of all you're not a girl…or are you?

Sesshomaru: Do not test me women, or you might find out the hard way. 'Sesshomaru smiled evilly'

Me: 'Gulp' Now, Now Sessho don't be a perv

Sesshomaru: Perv am I? ' he said stepping forward towards me'

Me: Yes….please review…and I don't know what is wrong with Sesshomaru, but, I think he is taking after Miroku, just less touchy…EPP…cut that last part out…


	3. Demon? Kagome?

_InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome_

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR_

_**Before**_

"_Yes I am! Look at me Sesshomaru!" she whispered_

_I did, her lips were a very pale pink, her eyes dull but not life less, her hair circling her face like a dark halo…even though she looked like she was almost dead she looked like a goddess._

'_Wait, when did I start thinking like that?'_

'_**Forever…she has always looked beautiful, but we never paid attention since she was a human.'**__ My inner demon said_

"_You. Will. Survive." I say my eyes meeting her brown ones._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I won't let you die…Kagome."_

_**Now**_

"_I won't let you die…Kagome." He whispered._

_I move my head a bit to look at the demon lord. His face told it all he would do anything he could to save me._

'_What if I can't be saved?'_

'_**Then you can't, don't look it like that, trust him, that's all you can do…And plus, he is HOT! If he wants to save us god be damned if we don't let him!' **__a voice whispered in my head._

'_Who are you?'_

'_**That's a stupid question, I AM YOU.'**_

'_Huh?' but the voice didn't reply and I looked back at Sesshomaru my concentration slipping and I suddenly felt like I had run multiple marathons and ran/fought against Naraku._

* * *

><p><em>I watched as Kagome's eyes start to dull and her heart and breathing speed up. She let out a silent scream of pain as Rin came running down the hall. I felt as kagome's body tried to call the piece of soul back while her mind told her not to.<em>

_As Rin came into the room I felt an immediate pulling feeling towards her._

"_Get...Rin…Out quickly…Hurry!" Kagome hissed and I immediately ran at Rin lifting her up and using my demon speed brought her to the garden on the other side of the castle witch was about a hundred Acers long. _

"_Rin stay here, do not come to the west side of the castle at all cost, got it?"_

"_Yes, lord Sesshomaru…I…I told her not too…Why didn't she listen…why?"_

"_Rin, what do you know about the Miko's soul?"_

"_Well when you were off fighting you left Rin with Kagome and the priestess Kaede? Well…Kikyo came and tried to attack Kagome while Inuyasha was away, kagome got her to leave but after she left Kaede explained to Rin that her soul isn't only in Kikyo and Kanna's Mirror, but in every single person she has ever healed…which goes for you to lord Sesshomaru, unlike many healer Miko they use their energy to heal one's wounds this works but weakens the Miko greatly and the effects are forever with every healing losing more and more energy, while kagome uses a totally different approach, she wills with her soul and heals through her heart, giving a little piece of herself to everyone she heals. Not enough to drastically hurt her though, but Kaede also explained to Rin that Kagome could still heal people she doesn't have enough of her own soul to give away…when you found Rin she was on death's step and Rin's soul was torn beyond any Miko's method of saving me, I barely had enough of Rin's soul to stay awake and when Rin saw kagome Rin begged her not to but she did…She is fighting for her life for Rin and Rin never did anything for her, Rin never asked her to!"_

'_So the Miko knew all along she would die…'_

"_Thank you, Rin, now stay here." I say then in less than a second I am back in my bed room where the miko lay with her eyes closed._

"_Kagome?"_

"_It seems that you finally learned my name" she whispered opening her eyes._

"_Hnn…" suddenly I turn to the right where I felt an evil presence that only belonged to one person…_

"_Naraku!" I said in union with kagome._

_I jump out of my bed rooms' window to see the Hanyou standing there with his minions holding up the fox kit who traveled with Inuyasha._

"_Hello, Lord Sesshomaru, I heard that the miko Kagome was staying here, please go and tell her I have-" but suddenly got cut off as kagome appeared on my window._

"_**SHIPPO!"**__ she yelled and I watched in horror and awe as the human jumped out and with inhuman speed was standing at my side anger flared in her eyes and for a second they flashed blue._

"_KAGOME!" the kit yelled struggling in Naraku's grasp._

"_Naraku if you value your life you will let go of my kit!" kagome spat with enough venom that shivers went down my spine as well as Naraku's._

"_And if I don't?" he said squeezing the kits throat making the kit wail in pain._

"_Then you die!" She said and launched herself at Naraku._

_He dodged just barely and swiped at kagome with his open hand._

'_**Go help her!'**_

'_I cannot, she is a mother fending for her pup, if I interfere I will surely be hurt'_

_I hear kagome scream in pain as she is sent backwards._

"_MOMMY! FOX FIRE!" the kit yelled making Naraku drop him._

"_Little runt, now I shall kill you!" Naraku said and I watched as he picked up the kit and through him into a tree, not quite killing him but Naraku didn't notice._

"_Now what are you going to do kagome? Next will be your friends and then Inuyasha, and once I kill him the jewel shall be complete and I shall travel to your time and kill every single human that has ever known you or even bumped into you, and then I shall keep you alive till you rot to death!"_

_I look over to kagome and see a dark blue mist kepping her from view suddenly kagome screamed and the mist dissipated._

* * *

><p><em>There stood an Inu demon with midnight black hair that went down past her knees, with piercing icy blue eyes<em> _and two silver strips on each of her cheek bones and she wore a silvery blue kimono that had dark blue flower petals falling from it._

"_**How dare you hurt my kit! What gave you the right!"**__ she hissed fangs shining behind her pulled back lips claws out stretched with a dark blue liquid that dripped from them burning holes through the ground._

'_She…is a demon?' I said in union with my demon._

_Naraku's eyes looked as if they were popping out of his skull as he looked at kagome._

"_How? She…You are a human!"_

"_**I shouldn't have to answer you but I WAS never human my master is and isn't and this is our true humanoid form."**_

"_How!"_

"_**Enough, talking time is up, NOW DIE" **__she said launching herself at the Hanyou._

_Me: do you like it?_

_Sesshomaru: Demon kagome… interesting…_

_Me: good perv Sesshomaru disappeared after 5 slaps_

_Kagome's demon:__** Interesting? How am I "Interesting?"**_

_Sesshomaru just shrugged and turned away._

_Me: Kagome…s will you to the honor?_

_Both Kagomes' :__**S**__u__**r**__e __**P**__l__**e**__a__**s**__e __**R**__e__**v**__i__**e**__w! _


	4. Kagome!

_InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome_

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR… but I do own this plot so: P_

_**Before**_

'_She…is a demon?'_

_Naraku's eyes looked as if they were popping out of his skull as he looked at kagome._

"_How? She…You are a human!"_

"_**I shouldn't have to answer you but **__**I**__** WAS never human my master is and isn't and this is our true humanoid form."**_

"_How!"_

"_**Enough, talking time is up, NOW DIE" **__she said launching herself at the Hanyou._

_**NOW**_

"_**You disgusting creature!"**__ Kagome as Naraku dodged __**"Be glad that you aren't a full demon you reek of many foul demons pushed together into a burnt carcass, I can barely stand being near you!" **_

'_She seems to be an Inu demon…but how is it possible? The entire royal blooded Inu's died off besides me and my brother and he is only a half so how does she bare the markings of a royal Inu demon?' (A/ the silver strips on her cheeks) _

"_My I have seemed to underestimate you yet again miko…haven't I? Well no matter I will break you, ever so slowly. Attack, the girl is mine!" Naraku yelled causing the demons following him to jump forward into attacking position then launching themselves at us._

"_**WHO SAID I WOULD LET YOU! TEN O TOKETSU!"**__ (A/ means freezing heaven) Kagome's demon yelled placing her hands in front of her, an almost see through ball shot out of her hands, it separated and I watched as it spread over the attacking demons stopping them cold. __**"Nensho Yajirushi!" **__(A/ means Burning Arrow) she yelled forming her hands into an X one flaming arrow appeared splitting into many arrow they shot out and killed all of Naraku's besides Kanna, Kagura and Hakudoshi and Naraku himself but they were all damaged by the attack._

"_We will be back little miko…remember that!" Naraku said before disappearing with his followers._

_I look over to the miko her blue eyes fading back to brown as she turned back into a human then her body gave way. Suddenly her eyes opened and she screamed in pain and I let out a strangled gasp, I look at her to see to big gashes on her side._

_Her eyes were wide as she stared behind me. I turn to see Inuyasha…but he was different his normally golden eyes were a clouded red and he had jagged marks covering his checks. Next to him was Kikyo her face twisted into an evil smile that made my blood turn cold._

"_Inu…Yasha…How…Why…" Kagome said as blood started to trail down her mouth covering the kimono she had appeared in._

"_He can't hear you. You are nothing but a poor copy of me and once you die I will have what was always mine, and then I will kill Naraku and take Inuyasha to hell with me!" Kikyo said stepping towards kagome._

_I rush to kagome's side, gathering her up into my arms and jumping backwards._

"_Inuyasha! Control your wench!" I snapped as the Dead woman just kept walking forward._

"_He can't…She has him…Under a spell… he has no control over…his body, he can't…fight it…Please don't…kill him" kagome coked out as she coughed up more blood pressing her hands as hard as possible against the wound._

"_Don't speak." I say as I look at my brother again this time I noticed how blank and void his eyes were._

"_Inuyasha!" I sat in Inu._

_There was no reply but Inuyasha's eyes flashed gold for a second before going back to red._

"_Inuyasha…Gain control over yourself, don't let this human wench control you, even Hanyou you are you are still of royal blood do not disgrace it!" I snarl in Inu._

"_Inuyasha, kill him, the copy is mine!" Kikyo said as Inuyasha launched forward making me place the miko onto the ground and I quickly brought my sword up to counter his attack._

_********************Kagome************_

_I watched as Sesshomaru place me on the ground and quickly countered Inuyasha's attack. I then turn my head a bit and saw as Kikyo came closer and closer to me._

"_I have come for what is mine, and I get the pleasure to kill you myself, by slowly sucking my soul out of your helpless useless body!" Kikyo said then placed her hand on my chest._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I felt like someone had just grabbed my body and started to tear it to shreds._

_********Sesshomaru's POV**************_

_I look at kagome just in time to see the dead wench place her hand onto kagome's chest._

_Her scream filled the air and I fell to my knees clutching my chest in pain._

'_Miko!' I scream in my mind, 'How is she still alive?'_

_I saw just then Inuyasha's eyes turn back to normal "KAGOME!" he said running forward but got blasted back by the dead Miko's barrier._

_He flew into a tree and got knocked unconscious._

_I listen in to the two Miko fighting over their very soul._

"_Give me back what is mine! You will die quicker, less pain for you and then I will go finish off the girl you saved, too bad if you hadn't saved her you would have saved her the pain of dying numerous times" the dead miko said._

"_HELL NO! I will not lose to a bitch like you! Using little children to get what you want! Pathetic! You're dead, why won't you stay that way!" I heard kagome say with a new determination and I felt the pain in my chest slight ebb._

"_Because you whore, I shouldn't have died and you shouldn't have taken my soul!" pressing her hand harder against Kagome's chest trying to force her soul out of her._

"_When will you realize, it isn't__**YOUR **__soul, it is __**MY**__ soul, has been since I was born and I don't care if I was a reincarnation of the dead Miko, Kikyo, BUT I am sure as hell not a reincarnation of a stuck up arrogant bitch which YOU are, if you were Kikyo then you WERE but the THING standing in front of me isn't her, but a mere heartless copy of something that once was! And I, in no way have any connection to her!"_

_I again felt the pain ebb away, stronger this time as she fights a battle of words and will._

"_I AM THE COPY! Ha! I am Kikyo always was always will be I won't let some stupid girl change that, EVER!"_

"_That may be your name, but you are not the Miko Kikyo who died but merely a soulless clay copy that should have NEVER been created!"_

"_SHUT UP! I shall kill you and get my soul back, I will kill that little girl, I will kill Naraku, and I will drag Inuyasha to hell with me, and just for you I will murder that little kitsune while I am in the form of you so his "mother" will kill him!"_

"_YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY PUP YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" kagome screamed and I watched as she stood pushing against the dead miko. _

"_Your pup? He is a demon! You are a Miko, totally different sides of the spectrum, it disgust me that a miko even a copy of a miko, would even go so far as traveling with a Demon, let alone adopt one as their own! You betray not only Miko's but the whole human race!"_

"_I DON'T CARE, I DON'T WANT TO BE A HEARTLESS PERSON, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A DEMON, HUMAN, OR HANYOU, THEY'RE A PERSON WITH A SOUL, A HEART NO MATTER HOW DEEP WITHIN YOU IT IS HIDDEN! HE IS MY PUP, HE IS MY SON, AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU DARE EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT NOTHING NOT EVEN DEATH WILL SAVE YOU, I WOULD FOLLOW YOU TO HELL IF I HAD TO! AND I DON'T CARE IF I AM A MIKO AND HE IS A DEMON, HE IS MY DEMON! MIKO ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT LIFE AND GUESS WHAT…DEMONS ARE ALIVE TOO! SO BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT, LET THEM BELIEVE WHAT THEY WILL BUT I AM THAT PERSON THAT I AM! AND I AM GLAD TO BE WHO I AM. DIFFERENT IS GOOD I DON'T WANT TO BE SOME PERSON ALWAYS FOLLOWING ONE PATH, ITS BORING, AND STUPID, JUDGE ME THE WAY YOU WILL BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" Kagome screamed pushing the dead miko a few feet from her._

'_Miko…' was all I could think as I felt the pain in my chest drop considerately._

"_You will die, I will kill you!" the dead miko said pulling out a dagger and lunged._

_Kagome didn't move not even as the dagger met with her stomach. I watched as kagome wrapped her arms around the dead miko._

"_If I die, you will to!" kagome said "I am sorry that it has come to this, even undead and wanting to kill me, I wanted your happiness, but your hatred and pain clouded you view and again you must lose your life, the life in witch although not truly alive you could be with who you loved, that's what I wanted for you Kikyo." Kagome said then she pulled out the dagger out of her own stomach and plunging it into Kikyo's spine affectively cutting off all pain to the brain (A/ even though she is dead and clay without blood she still has nerves and a working brain) the dead miko slid to the ground as kagome started to fall._

"_Kagome…thank you, I am sorry" the dead miko said in a soft voice that was truly sincere…but why was the miko thanking her?_

_Then it clicked._

_When she stabbed her, kagome had purified her hatred and pain leaving only the true soul of Kikyo behind._

_I run up and catch kagome in my arms._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes…Sesshomaru? Can you make…it quick I am tired…" she said her voice hoarse as she coughed up even more blood, the cool liquid covering me head to toe._

"_Kagome, Don't close your eyes"_

"_I am…Sorry…Tell my friends I love them…And if you can…tell Inuyasha to tell my mom… I died happy, and I am with dad…will you please do this Sesshomaru?"_

"_You will not die!"_

"_Good bye…Lord Sesshomaru…" she whispered and I felt her breathing hitch and then her eyes drifted shut._

* * *

><p>Me: i know cliffy right? Is it good?<p>

Sesshomaru: **_HOW DARE YOU KILL KAGOME!_**

Kagome: YEA...will i be dead long?

Me: You'll have to find out next chapter dont ya?


	5. Please live

InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR… but I do own this plot so: P

**Before**

"Kagome, Don't close your eyes"

"I am…Sorry…Tell my friends I love them…And if you can…tell Inuyasha to tell my mom… I died happy, and I am with dad…will you please do this Sesshomaru?"

"You will not die!"

"Good bye…Lord Sesshomaru…" she whispered and I felt her breathing hitch and then her eyes drifted shut.

**After**

_I look down at the angelic face of the miko, kagome, as I felt her life drift away._

'_**NO! YOU CANT DIE! DO NOT LET THE MIKO DIE…please!'**__ my demon cried into my mind._

_I slowly lay Kagome down onto the ground, and then I reach down and grab Tensiga from its hilt. Before I even move it Inuyasha sits up, I then meet his eyes._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagome…Is Kagome alright?" I say sitting up casting an 'I don't trust you' look at Sesshomaru.<em>

_Sesshomaru turns away from me and I hear._

"_**No…she died while sending the dead Miko's soul where it belonged." **__He said in Inu his voice void of all emotion._

"_NO! You're lying! Kagome…KAGOME!" I yell as I stood and ran towards her body which was on the ground._

_Quickly Sesshomaru turns towards me his eyes bleeding red, fangs bared, marks jagged, and claws elongated. I stop._

"_**IDIOT! Do not go near her! You are the reason she died! You! Have you ever noticed she was in pain when the dead one was around…not just emotional pain? Or the fact that having a piece of her soul missing should have killed her? Let alone multiple big chunks of it missing, and yet she still survived. You have no right to go NEAR her, be it dead or alive!" **__His demon snarled moving protectively over kagome's body._

'_Was she in pain? Multiple…Kikyo…Kanna…WHAT HAVE I DONE!' I think as I fell to my knees._

_Then it truly hit me…she was dead._

* * *

><p><em>I watched through my demon as my half-brother fell to his knees and let out a wail of grief.<em>

_I slowly pull my demon back and turn to the miko and then I again pull out Tensiga. Concentrating I look for the death collectors and I see a couple._

_I watched as the stopped and stared at kagome._

"_Why can't we take her?" __One asked_

"_She resists us…" __ The biggest and ugliest said…I believe he was the leader_

"_How? She is dead…" __the__ first one said_

"_Tell me how she is alive yet dead, collector?" I say_

"_Lord of the sword of life" __The biggest said bowing to me "__…She is dead but she resists …we have never seen this before, but not even your sword can bring her back…she is dead but won't die, she is stuck between death and life no one can bring her back without her choosing…if she does survive alive then it shall be of her choosing for now she shall have to bring herself back" __he said moving away from kagome and then after bowing to me disappearing with the rest of the collectors._

'_She has to want to live…' I think as I lean over the miko _

"_MIKO! Do not make me have to do as you wish! Wake up!" I say just enough where Inuyasha couldn't hear "Please live"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am i?' I think while looking around, everything was black as if in a void, but the small amount of light where I was standing.<em>

"_Hello?" I call "Is anyone here?"_

"_Yes…we are in your soul…" a voice said while walking into the light were I was._

_She had my face but had silver markings and pointed ears. Her hands ended in perfectly pointed claws and she had the kimono I had on, on._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You asked that earlier, I am you."_

"_But…you're a demon."_

"_Yes"_

"_But... how…I am a human"_

"_While that is true it also isn't true…we were gifted with both a human and demon body…you see I am a demon and you are both a demon and a human…it is hard to explain…you were born human but because of your spirit, love, acceptance, and beautiful soul, you were gifted with the strength and power of me…your demon counterpart…"_

"_But…why have I never noticed…?"_

"_Oh, you may not have noticed but it always has been there, when Kikyo tried to take your soul you got it back…that is because although your souls are similar, your soul wasn't ever hers, or when Sesshomaru tried to melt you…everyone always wondered how you survived, it wasn't because of the Tessiaga's sheath, but because that your demon half…me…was strong enough to counteract the poison…"_

"_Wait…But isn't Sesshomaru's poison the most potent poison there is and only his blood is the antidote?" I ask cutting her off._

"_Yes…BUT…let's just say the Kami's were on your side and allowed me to fend it off…if it happened again I doubt we survive…anyway…like when Kanna tried to steal our soul? The reason she couldn't is because although you did have a chunk of your soul missing it was so pure and big she couldn't take it all…or when you, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha…" She said Inuyasha's name with disgust "were surrounded by Naraku's poison gas only you could stand it? It was because you willed it not to affect you…"_

"_Okay…so I am a Hanyou?"_

"_NO! You are a pure demon."_

"_A pure demon…But aren't demons impure?"_

"_Yes…and no…only because demons have an inner beast they are considered impure. But you were always a pure hearted human, who no matter if you are friend or foe, you want their happiness…And yet you were always the one unhappy but you never minded as long as those around you were okay…So you were given something unheard of…the powers and life of a demon while still the heart and mind of a beautiful pure Miko…and yet still here we are on the verge of death."_

"_Verge of death…oh...yeah…but doesn't that make me…uh…us dead?"_

"_Kagome…do you want to die?"_

"_WHAT…Of course not!"_

"_Why do you want to live?"_

"_I want to live because…because I want to see Shippo and Rin grow up…I want to see Sango and Miroku married with their many kids…I want to see Inuyasha and my family again…i… I want to see…" I say but stop and turn slightly away blushing._

"_What do you want to see?"_

"_I…want to see…Sesshomaru again..." I whisper, suddenly I am engulfed in light._

"_Good, do all of those things" my demon said._

"_MIKO! Do not make me have to do as you wish! Wake up!" I heard Sesshomaru say "Please live."_

"_Sesshomaru…" I whisper opening my eyes to meet his golden._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sesshomaru…" I heard her say and my eyes clashed with the blue of her demon eyes.<em>

_I look over her to see her in her complete demon form._

"_Miko…" I say_

"_Hi…" she says _

"_Hnn" I say leaning forward and picking her up into my arm._

_I felt her wince as my hand passed over the wound still bleeding on her side and stomach.._

_Seeing me looking she says "Its fine…it just hurts…that's all."_

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha said from his spot ten feet away he looked up "But...you died"_

_I felt her sigh "Yes…but Sesshomaru brought me back…"_

_Inuyasha's eyes then fell on the three long deep gash marks on her side "I…Did I do that? I am so sorry for hurting you yet again Kagome…"_

_I watch as the gears in her head turn and then she looks at me "Sesshomaru…" She said menacingly, making my nerves freeze for just a moment. "I told you not to!"_

"_You were dead…and he wanted to touch you...i couldn't allow it…not after what he did" I heard him say to low for Inuyasha to hear._

"_Still! I told you not to."_

"_This Sesshomaru couldn't allow it."_

"_There is no way to change your one way thinking is there…well at least when I am like this…" she sighed and winced as a cold wind blew through the clearing touching her wounds._

"_Kagome…will…no can you forgive me…"_

"_I…I already have…it was never your fault…you were given your love to have her ripped out of your grasp forever and then you got her back…even if it did cause me pain I was glad to see you happy when you were with her…I should say sorry for taking her away from you again…even if it was what was needed"_

"_Kagome...why didn't you ever tell me?"_

"_Inuyasha…I didn't tell you to protect you…I wanted you to be happy… and if living in pain meant you were happy I gladly obliged." She said as I turned slightly so kagome could face Inuyasha because she couldn't move on her own._

"_Kagome…you're a demon!"_

"_Yes… it appears I am…" she said then leaned back into my hold and fainting, it was then I truly saw how much blood she had lost and was losing._

"_Half-breed…I never want to see you near her again!" i hiss. _

"_What gives you that right!"_

"_Because, you may be alpha in your pack making this Sesshomaru who is the alpha of our family's pack also the alpha of you pack making her my involuntarily part of this Sesshomaru's pack and since she has saved my ward I have allowed her into my immediate pack and if I see you around her without her of this Sesshomaru's allowing you to be then I will personally kill you slowly with my very own claws!" I say as I summon my orb of light and headed to the castle (which was miles away at this point)._

* * *

><p><em>Me: okay so Kagome is alive.<em>

_Sesshomaru: be lucky if you didn't bring her back you would have died slowly by my hand._

_Me: do you care about Kagome, Sesshomaru?_

_Sesshomaru: …_

_Kagome: Please don't kill me again it isn't fun_

_Me:…I'll try but it's "the way the cookie crumbles!"_


	6. Kagome's life revieled to Sesshomaru

InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR… but I do own this plot so: P

**Before**

"_Half-breed…I never want to see you near her again!" i hiss. _

"_What gives you that rite?" Inuyasha said_

"_Because, you may be alpha in your pack making this Sesshomaru who is the alpha of our family's pack also the alpha of you pack making her my involuntarily part of this Sesshomaru's pack and since she has saved my ward I have allowed her into my immediate pack and if I see you around her without her of this Sesshomaru's allowing you to be then I will personally kill you slowly with my very own claws!"_

_**Now**_

"_Lord Sesshomaru…will Kagome be okay, now that she has the main part of her soul back?" Rin asked_

"_She shall Rin…Go outside and play with the other castle children." I tell her but truthfully i did not know myself.  
><em>

"_Yes lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said running down the hall and disappearing behind a corridor._

"_Taski." i call through the door leading into my room.  
><em>

"_Yes my Lord?" Taski said walking out of my bed room where Kagome lay._

"_How is she?"_

"_She is still asleep…her soul which came back was a big amount but still not her whole soul so her body has to get used to again, I mean having a big chunk of your soul missing for 4 years takes a lot out of you…she shouldn't have lasted a month with that much of her soul gone let alone years with more missing…she has a very strong spirit and will…she shall wake up in due time…but now she is a demon…well she is going through that change still" Then she bowed to me and left._

_I turned away from her and entered my bedroom closing my door behind me. There on my bed was Kagome, she now had green markings on her eyelids and her hair had silver tips._

'_Is she truly a demon?"_

_I smell her scent, the scent of roses and early in the spring morning was still there but another spicy scent now lied in the background. It was similar to mint but had an almost dangerous underling scent._

_I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and subconsciously stared at her._

"_Sesshomaru" Kagome said in her sleep "Thank you"_

_I looked at her, what was she dreaming of?_

"_Miko?" i ask waking her up.  
><em>

_Her eyes fluttered a bit then rested on me._

"_Thank you…I asked you not to kill him and you didn't…thank you…And without you asking me to stay alive…I probably would have died."_

"_Hnn…Miko, what were you just dreaming of?" I ask._

"_Well…I was dreaming I was in a field and suddenly you showed up and…I was thanking you."_

"_Hnn…Miko…we are now even then…"_

"_Um…Sesshomaru…before I fainted I heard you call me pack…"_

"_Yes Miko, you are my pack…But in a pack we know all about each other…"_

"_I am guessing you want to know about my past?" I nodded my head "Okay…I am from 500 years in the future in a city called Tokyo which is what Edo becomes…I get to here and back through the Bone Eaters well, my name is Kagome Aya Higarashi, I live with my little brother Souta, my mother, and my grandfather at a local Shrine that centers around the tree of ages, I was Fifteen when I fell down the well and met Inuyasha who was bound to said tree of ages and for the past 4 years of my life I have been trying to keep up with school and defeat Naraku…Um that's pretty much it."_

"_School?" I ask_

"_Oh yea education in my time is taught at a school."_

"_You must be wealthy in your time, are you not?"_

"_No I am not I am the average person in my time, everyone goes to school including women. Women have important jobs to in my time; no one is discriminated against if it can be helped."_

"_What about demons?"_

"_Oh…Well from what me and Inuyasha have seen there are no demons in my era…they either died out or went into hiding…that's one of the reasons I am here if there is a war or something to endanger the whole demon race I would like to be able to make it so there are survivors…"_

"_No demons…so your time is only full of humans?"_

"_Yes and with all the war in this era you would think without Demons, humans would be peaceful and protect the planet but that's a lie…I love my time and all of the advances but if I had to I would prefer the world to stay like this…Humans have destroyed the world, there is little green left compared to here, and the world smelled bad even to me before I came here and now every everything smells bad…well except the food…I like the food...and even though humans are weak in this time demons would die very fast in mine…we have bombs which you set a time and they can take out villages at a time…and guns which are like faster arrow that are easier to use…"_

"_You say humans as if you weren't one." i point out.  
><em>

"_Well…I seem to be a demon now, but I never fitted into my society…and when I came here I never fitted in with the humans here either…it always seemed like I never fit in where ever I went…that's why I always came back…not only because of the jewel but when I was with Inuyasha and my friends I felt like I was needed, even if for the tiniest bit…That's why I never minded Kikyo, even though I thought I loved Inuyasha, even when I was with my group I knew I would truly never belong with him because all I was and ever will be to him is her, and that's fine because now he is a brother, and a friend…nothing more…Now I know I am a demon I really don't know what to do…all I can hope for is that this is the way my life was always meant to be and that being here in the past doesn't change me being born in the future…its very confusing…"_

"_From what this Sesshomaru has seen and heard, I would guess you were meant to be here, and with you being pack I would say that even if you were meant to stay were you were born that nothing is set in stone…and things will change…" I say shifting my left shoulder a bit_

"_You know…you are very wise…I can see why you make a very good lord, even though you don't talk very much with you words you talk much in your actions, for if I am right you were referring to your left arm in that statement."_

_I look at her. 'This girl can read my movements…well she is an Inu but she has yet to learn out body and language yet she noticed.'_

"_About that…since you are the alpha we are allowed to give you gifts, am I correct?"_

"_Hnn" I say 'What is she planning?_

_I watch as she shifts on the bed and slowly moves to my side she then starts to place her hands on my left shoulder. _

_I growl and what she did surprised me._

* * *

><p><em>When I heard him growl I let my instincts take over and I placed my head under his and licked his chin in a way that's says 'You are my alpha'<em>

_I felt him relax and I go back to what I was doing. I placed my hands onto the stub of his left shoulder then I used my left hand to push up his sleeve trace the features of his right arm, I noticed his tight muscles and the soft almost velvety feel of his marking that were on his wrist, i then take in the shape of his hands and then run over his arm one more time before placing my left hand back onto the stub._

"_I have never done this before so forgive me if it hurts." I say then I push all of my healing capabilities into his arm._

* * *

><p>'<em>What is she doing?' I think as she said that.<em>

_Then I felt her Miko powers come forth and she pushed them into me. Slowly I started to feel something I hadn't felt in four years…my left arm. I look down to see Kagome regenerating my arm._

_After about a half an hour my arm was completely healed, nothing showed of it ever of being gone but a small icy blue tear drop were the slice had been made._

"_Can you move it?" Kagome asked tiredness clear in her voice as she pulled her hands away._

_I flexed my claws and was happy to see everything was working perfectly._

"_Good I am glad…" then kagome feel into my arms asleep._

_I look down at the girl in my arms for the zillionth time in two days. In her human form she was beautiful but in this form she was something way past that, all of the youngness was taken from her features, she was slightly taller and her marking brought out her new eyes…suddenly I saw an image of her with a crescent moon in the middle of her head._

_I quickly get rid of the thought as I wrapped my arms around kagome and laid down on my bed with her in my arms._

_And for the first time in over a century I fell into a restful sleep. _

* * *

><p><em>Me: AWWWWWWW <strong>SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO<strong> CUTE! SO **FLUFFY** HAS A SOFT SPOT FOR KAGOME!_

_Sesshomaru: SHUT UP WENCH! AND DO NOT CALL ME FLUFFY!_

_Kagome: yeah…it is kinda embarrassing…_

_Me: 'Smiling at their reactions' first of all Sesshomaru I will call you what I will and if you call me wench again I will **castrate** you, and Kagome sorry but it is cute…and you seem to have a soft spot for him to…Okay people please review! 'Runs for life'  
><em>


	7. Mate but I

InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR… but I do own this plot so: P

**Before**

_I look down at the girl in my arms for the zillionth time in two days. In her human form she was beautiful but in this form she was something way past that, all of the youngness was taken from her features, she was slightly taller and her marking brought out her new eyes…suddenly I saw an image of her with a crescent moon in the middle of her head._

_I quickly get rid of the thought as I wrapped my arms around kagome and laid down on my bed with her in my arms._

_And for the first time in over a century I fell into a restful sleep._

_**After**_

_I wake up to find two strong arms surrounding me._

'_Where am i?' think and then remember that I was in Sesshomaru's bed room and I had healed his arm._

'_Could it be Sesshomaru…no he wouldn't have…?' I glanced down making sure I was still clothed._

_I moved slightly trying to pull away so I could see who held me but the arms tightened around me and brought me against a smooth hard chest that was covered in silken clothing. My breathing hitched as I felt the person holding me lick my neck. The feeling soothed me and I felt myself relax into the hold._

_I slowly turn to come face to face with a silken white shirt, "Sesshomaru?"_

* * *

><p><em>I felt her try to pull away; I brought her closer to my chest and licked her neck trying to calm her I felt her relax and she turned in my arms to face me.<em>

"_Sesshomaru?" she whispered._

_I look down at her. Her blue eyes held curiosity and confusion._

"_Why are you holding me…What happened?"_

"_You restored my arm and fell asleep in my arms…I too was weak, for your miko powers drained me so I laid down with you asleep in my arms."_

_I watched as a slight blush graced her features as I mentioned her fainting in my arms._

"_I…I am sorry…I didn't mean to…" she said pulling away._

_I growled at her and tightened my grip further and brought her body almost flush with my own. I then leaned down and licked her neck again, her skin tasted sweet with a hint of spiciness._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sesshomaru…what are you doing?" I gasped out as he started to suck on the pulse in my neck.<em>

_The feeling was driving me crazy. I pushed away from him as thoughts of him doing "Things" to me started to flood my mind 'Bad Kagome! Bad!'_

_When I finally get out of his grasp I stood up and started taking deep breaths trying to bring my heart back to its normal rhythm. _

"_Sesshomaru…I…what were you…?" my words slurred as I tried to wrap my head around it._

'_What is going on?'_

"_**He has the need to be close, since we are now Pack. Remember, he is a dog and he is alpha, when we restored his arm we showed we truly considered this so, and while he is alpha male, you in both his Pack and Inuyasha's Pack, have always been the alpha female, with and without me. During the night his Inner demon accepted us as alpha female. He has shown that he cares for us, and if his demon accepted us and he is acting the way he is that means his Inner demon has also accepted us a s a worthy mate. Being Sesshomaru this is probably the first time his Inner demon has ever accepted a female as a choice for a mate. He has shown that he may like us more than just a pack member and with his inner demon wanting us as a mate then he is acting upon instinct and being that he seems to not be fighting with his inner half that means both he and his inner demon want us as a mate.'**__ My inner demon said __**'And if this is so then well…I think that he would make a great mate...'**_

'_WAIT! Hold up…you are saying that most likely he is acting like this because he wants me…us as his mate? But…I was a human…and I am a miko still…And we don't even know if I will stay in this form'_

'_**Kagome…while you were born a human you are a demon still, this is your true form, you shall stay in this form because it is what was destined…Yes you are a Miko and being that we shall bear very strong pups and they shall be protected from Mikos and Monks.'**_

'_But…I am only 19!'_

'_**Yes, in human years but remember that now you are a demon a girl of 19 shall be at least 400 years old, and that is for lower status demons. Since we are Silver Inu we should be in the 800 to 900 year range…another thing with silver Inu like us we don't age past 21, we could literally live forever if we didn't die of disease or battle. For now if you were to not get sick or hurt we could live straight into our time and beyond. And if you remember another thing in this era, girls got married and mated around the age of 14.'**_

'_But…I…With Sesshomaru?' I ask. I had feelings for him…but…I only just started to really know him._

'_**Yes, if I am right he shall ask us to court him…or even to skip courting and start the mating ritual…it really doesn't matter really as long as the mating ritual is done…but since he is a lord there is certain things that shall be added onto the ritual and I do not know them. If he asks us to court or mate him I shall agree with your choice…I am unlike many Inner demons in this way because I was once you conscience I shall agree with your choice, but if I do not approve of said choice I will let it be known'**_

'_But…I only just started to know him…'_

'_**Yes that is why they're is courting and mating steps. I do not know them but I do know that Sesshomaru shall be honorable and follow these steps…For they let you know the person you shall mate…But be warned, you shall have to fight him and you both shall have to prove to each other that you can protect the other if ever needed…this is truly the first step. '**_

'_Alright…if he shall ask I shall accept…well depends…but I shall ask the rest of the steps before hand' I think as I end my conversation with myself which unbelievably took only 30 seconds._

_I saw Sesshomaru move out of his spot and stand in front of me. I took a step towards him noticing that luckily his eyes were not red, and that he was acting upon his own reasoning._

"_Uh…How does the arm feel?" I said trying to get a conversation going that would lead me to see if what my inner demon said…and to ease the tension._

"_This Sesshomaru thanks you very much for making him whole once more"_

"_Good…I was kinda worried because I know that demons wear their battle scars with pride showing that they had gone into battle and survived…I was worried that you might be mad because it proved that you were strong even with only one arm…"_

"_This Sesshomaru would never be angry with the person who both saved my ward and made me whole once more. It would have taken centuries to restore this Sesshomaru's arm to only a fraction of what you have done in mere minutes…"_

"_Yeah…well it was my fault in the first place had it not been for me then you would have never lost it in the first place."_

"_No that is not, for it was because I was trying to kill you that made the half-breed protect you. It was not you who cause me to lose my arm but Inuyasha…and why did you restore my arm? What cause you to do such a thing for a person who has tried to kill you on multiple occasions?"_

'_**He is trying to know us better; he wants to be able to better understand our actions. This is part of the mating ritual…well before the mating ritual. To see if the male or female can truly or at least partially understand the others way of thinking, this is custom to see if the couple can ever be together and stay together because Inu's mate for life and do not want to mate someone they could never truly enjoy the others company with' **__my inner demon told me at the slight confusion of why he was talking so much._

* * *

><p>"<em>I healed you because I knew you were not happy. You thought lowly of yourself because you were no longer whole…it isn't right…You were perfect the way you are but letting you put yourself down because others thought you were weak because you had lost an arm wasn't right…I know you always put them in their place because you are not weak with your arm or without it but I knew and know that with it back you shall feel better knowing that others shall not look down upon you when they have no right because we both know that you are stronger than they are. And why because you tried to kill me…well to tell you the truth every one of my friends has either tried to kill or trick me or Inuyasha at one point or another…when I first met Inuyasha he tried to kill me thinking I was Kikyo…then we met Miroku who wanted to kill Inuyasha because he thought I was being "Forced to stay with him" we later became friends…then Shippo who tricked me out of my jewel shard so he could avenge his father's death to the thunder brothers…then Sango who was tricked by Naraku saying that Inuyasha was the one who destroyed her whole village of demon slayers…she then attacked Inuyasha thinking she was paying back the lives of all her fallen brothers and sisters… then Koga who had kidnapped me because I could see the jewel shards…then he claimed me as "His women" he still hasn't given up on that even though I clearly tell him no and that he should mate Ayame who truly loved him… almost every person in my journey has done one thing or another to me…and now every one of them is one of my friends, even Koga…even though every time I ever saw him I had to Sit Inuyasha a lot to not go and attack him for calling me his women…it is pretty ironic really…Every one of my friends have done one thing or another to me but Naraku who is my enemy never did one thing to me… yep… that's pretty much how my life goes in this era…I don't think I could ever get used to my era again…" she said "And you are no different… at one point or another every one of my friends has saved me… you have to on multiple occasions even though I was not the person you were trying to save…now you truly have saved me and I am truly happy to call you my friends because I have never hated you…not even when you tried to kill me…that's just the way I am."<em>

"_You are not like other females…" I say_

"_Just noticed…took you long enough" she joked._

'_She is pure…smart…very educated…Has a very strong will…she would make a perfect mother and mate…and she protects others fiercely she would make a perfect lady of the west…but she still needs to prove she is strong enough…though I know she is strong it is Youkai law to test your mate to be abilities and their strengths and weaknesses'_

"_So tell me…why did you save Rin…I thought you hated all Humans…"_

_I told her the story of how I came to meet Rin. She smiled when she heard that Rin had tried to help me. When I told her that she had been killed by wolf demons she shuttered and looked up at me with a new respect because I saved the little human girl._

"_By the way…where is Shippo?" she asked once I was done._

"_He went back to the slayer and monk when he heard you were alright…"_

_We talked for the better part of two hours, explaining why we did things and why we acted the way we did._

"_Hey…how did you know when I was in pain?" she asked_

"_When you gave Rin part of your soul I gave you part of my youkai to keep you alive…with doing so I shouldered a quarter of your pain…tell me…how did you survive that much pain?"_

"_I…Well then I guess you should know…the pain that you felt was sheltered…since I met Miroku I came up with a way to lessen the pain…the quarter of the pain you felt was one twentieth of the quarter of pain I would have been in had I have not learned to keep it under control…the reason I was able to survive was because compared to the initial pain I knew It would be worse had I not learned how to control the pain as much as possible…I learned how to control the pain in the last four years of my life…That is why I could tolerate such pain is because it was so little compared to what it was…I still have parts of my soul missing but now…I feel like I am whole again even though I know I am not and even with me being a demon…with parts of my soul missing it shall slowly tear me apart…but I knew and know this…I also know that even though my life is shortened that I am glad I gave that piece of my soul to Rin…it shall protect her…and when we finally defeat Naraku I shall get the piece of my soul missing that is in Kanna's mirror…"_

"_How did you find the will to survive? If what you are saying is true and it is because your scent tells me so how did you survive?"_

"_I don't know…looking back at that pain makes me wonder myself but then I think of my family and friends…I know I am a burden on them but I know that they could never stay together if I died…they would slowly drift and I couldn't even imagine how much pain my family would be in because they would wait every day and hope I was alive somewhere in the past and that I would come home someday and then slowly day by day slowly realize I would never come home…that I would never say goodbye…and I know that somewhere in both the future and the past I was being mourned for…I am not worth being mourned over…I have never done anything that was special in anyway…And I know that if I died I would never be happy knowing somewhere in both the future and the past people would be waiting for me to just show up and say I am sorry for being late…and knowing that it would never happen…I could not let that happen no matter how much pain I myself was in…I knew that if I ever died because of it people could never truly get over it…because they would never know why…I guess that's why I wouldn't let myself die…because i am not worthy of being missed" she said while looking away from me._

'_She thinks that she is worthless?'_

_I walk up to her and pull her into my arms, seeing her like this broke down every wall I had in place. "That is exactly why you are worthy…you always care more about others…you have been around This Sesshomaru for only a few days and you have started to change him…you are more worthy of anything you will ever want…"_

"_Why…why do you care about me?"_

"_I have always had interest in you, never once since I met you had you been afraid to voice your mind even when you knew if you would there was a possibility of death. You face everything head on and you never back down…and so many times you have eluded death…even when you were considered dead…you have defied everything I have ever known in a female and still unlike most females you have a caring nature but a fierce side that could put even my brother in his place…you have broken down the walls I have put up in myself in less than a few days…and even with Rin it took her years to finally get me to show I would protect her…you are an amazing creature…and even now you defy everything I have thought…"_

_I felt as she relaxed into hold then she slowly leaned into me. It felt so right to have her in my arms and I never wanted it to end._

"_Miko…Kagome, will you be my Mate?"_

"_I…Sesshomaru…in do not see why you would want someone like me, I have nothing I could ever give you…but…yes…I will agree to be your mate…"_

"_You do realize that the first part of the…" I start_

"_Yes…my inner demon told me the first part of the mating ritual is to battle each other to prove to the other that they are strong enough to be the others mate…I know I am not as strong as you but…I will do my best to prove to you that I am worthy…" _

_She looked up at me and she had determination in her eyes…yes it would be fun to see how well she fought…but I would not hurt her…_

* * *

><p><em>Me: Okay I hope you like it!<em>

_Sesshomaru: Kami women, will you ever stop saying that?"_

_Me: NOPE Okay I hope you like it! Okay I hope you like it! Okay I hope you like it! MWAHHHAAAHHAAA_

_Sesshomaru: Gods women, are you truly insane?_

'_She looked up and thought about it and put her fingers up signaling *A little bit*' (Watch Sorcerer's Apprentice to understand how truly how funny this can be) then said "Okay people, we got to go…plz review!_


	8. The fight for the right to mate

InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR… but I do own this plot so: P _**I will be gone till the 24 and will not be postaing till after this date, i am sorry but i am going on a trip and i can not bring my computer with me...that is all...here is the chapter**_

**Before**

"_Miko…Kagome, will you be my Mate?"_

"_I…Sesshomaru…in do not see why you would want someone like me, I have nothing I could ever give you…but…yes…I will agree to be your mate…"_

"_You do realize that the first part of the…" I start_

"_Yes…my inner demon told me the first part of the mating ritual is to battle each other to prove to the other that they are strong enough to be the others mate…I know I am not as strong as you but…I will do my best to prove to you that I am worthy…" _

_She looked up at me and she had determination in her eyes…yes it would be fun to see how well she fought…but I would not hurt her…_

_**Now**_

_Quickly I slipped out of his hold, catching him by surprise as I darted for his window and I kept running until I came upon a nice open clearing far enough away from both the castle and any nearby villages so the could not get damaged._

_A second after I landed Sesshomaru was there._

"_If you were any other female I would kill you on the spot for doing something like that" his deep voice echoed through the trees._

"_Lord Sesshomaru…I challenge you for the right to be your mate…" I say as my inner demon nodded in approval._

"_This Sesshomaru agrees to this battle…for this battle to be void we both must either make the other submit, both call as a draw, or in some way prove to the other that they are physically worthy, these ways are the only way for the male to allow the female as a mate…if she is not strong enough then the male could either kill, banish the female. These are the rules to this, do you accept?"_

"_Yes" I say and within seconds my blade met his, sending the other back a few yards_

"_Dragon Strike!" he yelled as the blue lighting like attack came my way._

"_Koken' Nin Purotekuta!" (A/Guardian Protector) I yell countering his attack, with a barrier that repelled his attack._

_This went on for a bit him attacking me blocking I attacking he blocking, neither of us willing to give ground._

_I was surprised to say the least when she blocked my Dragon strike; only one person had ever been able to do that…my father…_

'_She is holding her own against me…but can she take me while at full power?' was the one thing that ran through my head as I let my claws glow green and I bring out my whip._

'_Good…he isn't going to go easy on me…'_

'_**He will be our mate…but for now let's make this fun…don't you agree?'**__ my inner demon said._

'_Yes…will you help me?'_

'_**Yes…because**__** with me helping you won't be anything he would EVER expect…for normally Inner demons and the masters are not very…social…but we haven't always been demon and I would never go and kill people…so let's do this thing!'**_

_With that said I felt a flood of pure power course through my body… and I smirked at how strong I was._

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly her aura flared and I watched as her strips became jagged and her eyes started to turn red but stopped and only the outer layer of her iris was red.<em>

'_She let her inner demon in control! This isn't good she can't control her yet!'_

"_Don't worry, we are not going to go and kill aimlessly if that is what you are thinking lord Sesshomaru." She said in a voice a little different from kagome's._

"…_?" I stopped and looked at her, she then also stopped._

"_Let me guess…you are wondering how she can control me? She can't,nor can i control her...unless needed…but we weren't always demons and while in her human form we were close…"  
><em>

"_As long as you weren't being inappropriate!" kagome said in her own voice._

"_Well someone has to be! I mean, you are so pure that you don't even think badly! And if…IF you do you stop yourself…well I took the place of the little devil on your shoulder whispering things…and it was fun to see how you reacted!" the other voice said._

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! God I swear you are sooooooo GROSS!"_

"_YEP! But hey I am you so you are me! So if I am gross so are you!"_

"_OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH you are sooooo lucky you are me! Because if you weren't I swear I would purify those dark thoughts…but I don't want to purify myself so be grateful!"_

'_**They are very entertaining! Would make great mate!'**__ my inner demon said pleased._

'_Yes…but there are still many steps to pass before that.'_

'_**I want mate now!' **__ but he soon faded into the back of my mind._

_I cleared my throat and she turned back to me (A/ Okay this is just to much fun! Having them literally fight themselves if fun and for those wondering because she was once human she has a connection with her demon like no other…this shall come up later in the fan fic though!)_

"_Oh…Sorry Sesshomaru…back to where we were...because we were close before going completely through the change our souls are closer connected then most…this being so we are able to do things that should be otherwise impossible for other demons to do…Now…can we finish?"_

"_Hnn" I say and barely put my blade up in time to block her attack._

_Not five minutes later she had five cuts and I had about the same._

"_Come on…you're the great Lord Sesshomaru…it seems like I have overestimated you…" her demon taunted_

"_Hnn…I doubt that, for I do not want to hurt a female."_

"_Yeah…your just being arrogant!" her demon said'_

"_And you are being a bitch."_

"_I am one. What is your excuse?" she said bringing down her sword which I pared and threw her._

"_You are my Bitch!" My demon growled_

"_I don't belong to anyone!" her demon said._

"_Yet" I say this time jumping at her dodging be blade and landing on top of her. "Submit!" I watch as she turned her head to the side and I gently nipped at her neck._

"_I…Lost…" she said looking up at me again, her demon no longer there._

"_No…It was a tie." I say then I leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. "Because this Sesshomaru had a very hard time battling against you."_

"_But…you…"_

"_It was a tie…you have passed the first part of the test" I sat again then I kissed her neck sucking on the pulse for a bit then moved up her jaw line and kissed her._

"_Sesshomaru…do you love me?" she whispered.  
><em>

"_This Sesshomaru doesn't know what love is, but he feels like he always needs to be near you…To protect you…and never let you go…Is that what "love" is?"_

_I watched as a smile appeared on her face and the very next moment I am on my back with her sitting on my stomach._

"_Yes…I believe it is" she said then she leaned down this time but she didn't kiss me. No she dragged her tongue along my jaw line and down my neck._

_I then wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer and whispered "Stop playing with me, or I might just lose control and mate you tonight"_

"_I wouldn't mind..." she said back her voice slightly husky as she nipped at my neck._

"_Yes neither would i…but we cannot…all though we can… pleasure… each other…" and with that I jump up grabbing her and within seconds we were in my bedroom once more._

_**The next morning**_

_Something really warm was next to me and I curl into it. A soft growl was heard and I opened my eyes._

_Golden clashed with blue as I looked into his eyes._

_I remembered all the pleasure he brought me (A/ No it wasn't a lemon-like pleasure but a lime-like pleasure…Mwahaha) and I blushed at the memory._

_I felt it as his arms wrapped themselves around my naked body and pull me closer to his own very naked body._

"_You are mine" he whispered huskily into my ear._

"_As you are mine…" I say rubbing my head against his chest as a show of affection._

* * *

><p><em>Me: LOL! Love it and I wrote it so I guess that's normal.<em>

_Sesshomaru: when shall I mate her?_

_Me: when I say…remember she must pass all the tests._

_Kagome: are they hard._

_Me: they shall be but you mating Sesshomaru shall be worth it.  
><em>


	9. The tests

InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR… but I do own this plot so: P

**Before**

_The next morning_

_Something really warm was next to me and I curl into it. A soft growl was heard and I opened my eyes._

_Golden clashed with blue as I looked into his eyes._

_I remembered all the pleasure he brought me (A/ No it wasn't a lemon-like pleasure but a lime-like pleasure…Mwahaha) and I blushed at the memory._

_I felt it as his arms wrapped themselves around my naked body and pull me closer._

"_You are mine" he whispered huskily into my ear._

"_As you are mine…" I say rubbing my head against his chest as a show of affection._

_**Later in Sesshomaru's study.**_

_(It is the next day around mid-day and kagome is out in the gardens with Rin.)_

"_My lord…shall you tell her the other test?" Ruki said. Ruki is one of the only servants who I trusted for she was around before my father died. Now she will be kagome's head name._

"I know not how she shall take it. If I had my way she should never have to be put through those horrible tests. She has already proven herself as worthy. I do not want to put her in danger though such horrible and unnecessary things."

"My lord…you should tell her soon. She would not like it if you do not. We then shall let it be her choice. But if she is as stubborn and willful as you say then no matter what you or I do she shall do what she wants. And form what I have seen and heard my Lord she is very loyal and she shall do whatever it takes to be with you."

"Ruki, I shall tell her. Would you go and get her?" I say more then ask but Ruki just smiled and went to fetch Kagome.

"Yes my Lord"

* * *

><p>I watch as Rin chased Jaken. It was very entertaining watching her. She and Shippo would get along so well.<p>

My heart went out to my little demon. I hoped he was okay. Even with Sango and Miroku he was still not used to being without her and truth be told she missed the little Kit so much she felt as if she would burst. But she also knew he needed to learn to be without her… even for a little while… and soon she would as Sesshomaru if she could go and retrieve the little Kitsune.

"My lady!" a Demon said walking up to me.

She had long red/brown hair that curled at the ends. Her face was heart shaped and she had brown eyes that shifted shades in the sunlight. Her body was long and lean and she had a tail and whiskers, a cat youkai.

"Hello… and please. I am no lady. I am just Kagome. And who are you? I would rather have friends then servants."

"Lad-Kagome I am to be your head maid. My name is Ruki. My Lord wished to talk to you in his study."

"Oh! Okay Ruki. Thank you for telling me. Will you please watch Rin? I know Jaken is there but…well he is a little busy being chased." At this Ruki laughed.

"Yes kagome, I shall watch them."

I nodded my thanks and went into the castle. I followed Sesshomaru's scent of moonlight and jasmine to his study.

"Come in" he said right before I knocked.

"You called?" I say walking into the room.

Before I made it half way to him I felt his lips crash down on mine. Heated passion passed between us as we clung to the other.

"Sesshomaru…is this why you called me" I whispered as we pulled away for air.

"No. But I could not help myself" he replied while dragging his tongue along my neck.

"If you do not stop I doubt we will ever make it out of this study today"

"Hnn" he said pulling away.

He motioned for me to sit and I gladly obliged.

"There are Six steps to mating at Tai youkai. You have passed 3 of them. One is split in two being able to protect the mate and approving of the mating. Two is acceptance of the others strength. Three is showing the other affection in all manners. The fourth is to be able to show the other they're own weaknesses and help approve these to make them stronger."

"And number five?"

"You are to be tested and fight the other three lords, to prove you are worthy to become my mate."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because this is the custom. If I were not a Tai youkai we would normally not have to go through these measures but for you to be the lady of the land you must prove your worth to_ them_" he said anger was shown in his eyes.

"Do you not like the other Lords?"

"Only one I dislike is the Lord of the south Kaname for he has tried to get me to mate his daughter for three hundred years."

I growled at this.

"The Lord of the east Akido is only but an ally. The only lord I approve of it Zuko the lord of the north, for he has been the lord since I was a pup and he was friends with my father."

"So to mate you I must fight theses lords?" I ask.

"Do you regret accepting my mating offer?" his voice void of emotion.

"What! NO! I want to mate you! I will do what I must for this to happen! Why. Do you think I would give up on you?"

"Kagome. If you lose to a lord it shall be their choice to kill you…Part of me was hoping you would decline." He said truthfully.

"Sesshomaru. Without you I would have died long ago. Even before I gave my soul to Rin. You saved me from that poison maker, even though you did not have to nor were you doing it to save me. I… want to be with you. And I will not give up that easily! If I must fight the devil himself, I will not give up what I want. You are what I want"

"Then we shall start your training tomorrow. They shall each test you on the wests' history so after training Ruki or myself shall help you. I shall send out a message to the other lords to come in a months time."

* * *

><p>Me: Okay now you know the tests!<p>

Sesshomaru's demon: **She shall not fight the other lords! She shall be put in danger!**

Kagome: I shall do what I must. I WONT GIVE UP.

Me: Good, this shall be hard and it is still only the beginning!


	10. The swordThere is a lime here!

InuYasha Fan fiction Sesshomaru/Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or any of the characters. TEAR… but I do own this plot so: P

_**I know this is was a T fan fic but I have now changed it to an M fan fic so please do not read this if you don't want to! There is a lime in this chapter because SOMEONE said I skipped out on the other lime (which I did on purpose) I have a lime in here. It isn't TOO explicit but if you don't want to read it then skip it! Its going to look like this. "/" because 1 the symbol is cute and 2 for some readers Lemons and limes are embarrassing!**_

**Before**

"Do you regret accepting my mating offer?" his voice void of emotion.

"What! NO! I want to mate you! I will do what I must for this to happen! Why. Do you think I would give up on you?"

"Kagome. If you lose to a lord it shall be their choice to kill you…Part of me was hoping you would decline." He said truthfully.

"Sesshomaru. Without you I would have died long ago. Even before I gave my soul to Rin, you saved me from that poison maker, even though you did not have to nor were you doing it to save me. I… want to be with you. And I will not give up that easily! If I must fight the devil himself, I will not give up what I want. You are what I want"

"Then we shall start your training tomorrow. They shall each test you on the wests' history so after training Ruki or I shall help you. I shall send out a message to the other lords to come in a months' time."

_**Now**_

_It has been a long two weeks since Sesshomaru told me about the tests. I have been training on my fighting skills with Ruki so far. I don't want to fight Sesshomaru till I know I stood a chance truly being able to fight him. The only time I saw him now is when we go to bed…pleasure each other…he teaches me on the west history, and at meals. All other times we are apart._

"_My lady!" Ruki said bringing down her wooden katana._

_I quickly snap out of my daze in time to block her attack._

"_Kagome. Pay attention when you are in battle. Let nothing distract you" Sesshomaru said from the corner of the room where he sometimes supervises my training._

_I nod to him and look back to Ruki._

"_Hey we have been working with wooden katana for a while… can we use real ones now?"_

"_I have been waiting for you to ask. You are more patient then I thought you would be."_

"…_Thank you?"_

_Ruki then went over to the weapon rack which took up the whole west wall. It housed at least 400 different blades almost all of which had been wielded by Sesshomaru himself at one point or another_

_She picked up a short katana with a worn down red handle as if it was the only sword she would ever use._

"_Is that your sword?"_

"_No, this is not my sword I am its wielder. You see every demon, Monk, and miko have one weapon above all others. This sword is named Chimei-tekina Bara (A/ Deadly rose) and Tōkijin Lord Sesshomaru's sword choose him, not the other way around now only those the sword approves of will be able to be able to even wield it. Unlike lord Inuyasha's sword, His sword did not have an owner since Lord Inu Tashio died so it allow any one with the right requirements to hold them"_

"_So any sword has a true owner?"_

"_No. only swords made by a demon or miko/monk swords smith will have a soul of its own. If it is made by a normal human or demon it shall be just another sword."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Well child, choose your weapon! We do not have all day." Ruki said._

"_Hai" then I walk up to the rack. Looking between the hundreds of katana to choose from my eyes kept getting pulled back to one in particular. In the very back of the rack was a lone sword, all of the holders around it were empty. _

_I reach out slowly and wrap my hand around the hilt. It felt as if no one had ever held it before…it felt right in my hand as If it belonged there._

"_May I use this one?" I ask._

"_My lord, I have never seen you use this sword before… can she use it?"_

"_If she can wield it then she shall use it." He spoke indifferently but curiosity shown in his eyes._

"_Hai, you may use it."_

_I nod and pick up the sword. I found it had a sheath even though it was in the rack. 'Hmm…curious.'_

_Sliding it out of its sheath we all froze. The power emanating from the sword was intense, even more the Tōkijin, though it was not evil power, it wasn't a necessarily good power either.. _

"_Wow" I say fully unsheathing the sword.___

___Within seconds of me unsheathing it Ruki came at me with her sword at the ready. I quickly pare her attack and with a little force send her flying backwards. Then I ran at her pretending to attack her right, (which was her strong side) when she was only guarding that side I quickly slash at her left cutting a long but shallow gash along the line of her ribs._

"_Good. Now do that again" Ruki said rushing back at me again._

_I duck and spin out kicking her in the back and through her across the dojo __**(A/ I am making the Dojo about the size of a football field)**__ and hit the wall…hard. But she quickly got up and came back at me._

_I dodged as she swung high at my head and I ran at her hitting her solar plexus and knocking the air out of her._

'_WOW! Karate was help full for once…even though I was only a blue belt and only in it for 4 months in FIFTH GRADE!' I think as she fell to the ground trying to catch her breath._

_I point my sword at her neck in the 'I just killed you' motion "Do you give up?"_

"…'_Breath' why didn't you fight like that with the wooden katana? It would have saved much time."_

"_Huh? Oh well…I don't know. I haven't remembered those moves for years. But when I was fighting you well, you left all the openings for me to attack you so I just…followed my instincts?" I said with my sword still positioned at her throat._

"_Yes. You fought very differently than others, demons and human alike. I have lost." I nod to her and fall to my knees next to her. Her head was bleeding from the impact with the wall and her side was bleeding lightly._

"_Sorry! I didn't know you would really get hurt!"_

"_It is fine."_

"_No it is not" I said placing my right hand over the wound on her side and my heft on her head I started to heal them. I stopped midway because although I healed the wound on her side her head was hurt pretty badly and I didn't want to make it worse._

"_Servant, take Ruki to the Healer." Sesshomaru's voice boomed through the dojo._

"_Hai, My lord!" a man said coming in and picking Ruki up and quickly rushing out of the dojo._

"_I didn't mean to hurt her!" I said standing up. "I didn't…mean to." I said not looking at him._

"_Kagome, this Sesshomaru knows that Ruki is proud of you. She is the strongest warrior we have other than myself and a few others, even though she is a servant girl. My father trained her himself, just like he trained me. She is proud that you beat her for no other than I have even done such a thing." He said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me hard against his chest and "SOMETHING" else._

"_Do you have any clue what you do to me by just moving?" he whispered in my ear as I turned in his arms to face him._

"_Do you like what you see?"_

"_I like it better when I am the ONLY one to see it…especially unclothed" he whispered huskily in my ear._

"_Then we agree on that huh?" I said._

_Within seconds we were inside of our bedchambers._

_**/ Lime alert! Lime alert! **_

_**It is from both point of views but I am a girl so I am only guessing on Sesshomaru's thoughts and actions from my mind…and other fanfictions.**_

_I felt his hot mouth trail down my neck nibbling it every so often as his hands went to my obi letting it drop to the floor…soon we both we naked and I was pushed up against a wall._

_I moaned as he lightly bit down on my pulse. I heard and felt him groan in pleasure to my reaction as he started to play with my boobs. Tweaking my nipples a bit then he trailed down and took one into his mouth while his left hand kept tweaking and pinching the other._

"_Uhh!" I moan as he slightly bit down on it._

_I never noticed the other hand that went downwards till a finger plunged straight into me without hesitation. He pumped his finger into me and after a few minutes instead of only a total of 2 fingers he plunged in an extra digit making me moan in delight. I felt as one of his fingers scrapped my walls as he bit down one again._

"_AAAAHHH!" I moan out. He then ground himself against me all the while pumping his fingers in and out of me, still while sucking on my nipples biting slightly._

"_S-Sesshomaruu!" 'He has never…done this before!' I thought and then got the courage to pleasure him back._

_Suddenly she pushed against me sending us both onto the futon with her above of me. I was about to ask what she was doing when her hands started to rub against my muscles and they tightened in response. Her hand slowly trailed downward as she bowed her head and started to lick my chest in a VERY sensual way._

_I heard him gasp in shock as my hand moved very quickly and grasped __**him**__ tightly as my other hand started to toy with his balls. I started pumping my hand slowly but soon he was bucking against it. I slowly out lined a bulging vein with the tip of my nail and I wiped the pre-cum from his tip and bringing my finger to my mouth tasting his essence, while my other hand still went up an down his length. I watched in delight as his eyes widened at the sight._

_I smiled against the skin of his stomach as he bucked harder. Making up my mind I slide lower down and replaced my hand with my mouth. Again he gasped in shock._

* * *

><p>'<em>What is she doing?' I started to think but it got cut off as her warm mouth covered my member. "OH gods" I whispered as she dragged her tongue across the tip.<em>

_Very soon I started to feel the hardening of my member that signifies that my peak wasn't far off. I tried to pull away from her but she just sucked harder grabbing my hips so I wouldn't move she slicked once more and then I couldn't hold it anymore. I felt my essence squirt into her mouth about five times before my release was over._

_**End of lime**_

"_Did I do well?" She asked a smirk on her lips as she looked up innocently at me.  
><em>

"_You little vexin!" I thought as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me… "I love you, Kagome" i said at last.  
><em>

"_I love you too….Sesshomaru, I have never loved anyone nearly as much…..I want to stay with you forever." she whispered against my chest.  
><em>

"_And you shall…..i will make sure of it, my mate."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: You like.<em>**

**_Sesshomaru: I got some._**

**_Me and kagome: You sound like a guy from our time!_**

**_Sesshomaru: I was talking with Sesshy's lovers Brother on our time off._**

**_ME: OOHHHHHH I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!_**

**_Brother: hi sis!_**

**_Me: Why are you polluting his mind!_**

**_Brother: SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO? Hey veiwers I have to go. I know you love me and all (People scream no we don't!) but my sister might try and kill me so…I have to go! Review please!_**

**_ Me: __I am going to kill you! I don't want you in here! This is my FAN FICTION GETTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_**_** NOW!**  
><em>


	11. Her ancestory

**After SUCH a long time I have decided to up-date….YAY sorry, family problems have been going on and although I have written other stories during the time period I have had some weird sort of writers block on this one…so I am trying again and I am going to respond to Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, Trelweny you are right, so I am going to go back and cut out the little authors note, so please excuse it, I will explain the sword in the next couple of chapters and the explanation and name might change so please people go back and read chapter ten! Thank you! **

_**Next morning**_

I looked at Sesshomaru's peaceful face as I crawled out of his arms. It was two hours before dawn so it was an hour before Sesshomaru needed to get up and I knew he needed his sleep. His face looked angelic with his jaw slackened, his hair fanning around him with his bangs falling over his eyes, and his long eye lashes leaving shadows on his high cheek bones.

'Wow….he is so beautiful.' I thought 'I don't deserve him.'

Finally getting off of the HUGE bed I started to get into my fighting kimono.

Taking one last glance at the man…Demon I had fallen in love with I walked down to the dojo.

Walking over to the weapons rack I picked up the sword I had chosen the day before. Sitting down near the back of the dojo I started to meditate.

Darkness surrounded me for an endless time before I found myself in a garden full of flowers I had never seen before made of colors I couldn't name, but the beauty was amazing.

"Where am I?"

"Your inner soul silly." My own voice answered from beside me.

I turned to look at my inner demon. She looked exactly like me but her eyes were tinted red.

"You were in the missing parts of your soul before you ended here." She said answering my unspoken question."

"Oh…it is so beautiful here. This can't be my soul! It is far too pure."

"That is not true. There hasn't been a soul as pure as yours for thousands of years maybe more."

I smiled but didn't believe her.

Suddenly a very male voice spoke from behind me.

"It is true."

I turned around to see a man standing there. His hair was as black as mine and went to his shoulders with a few stray pieces falling in his face, his stormy gray eyes seemed to look straight threw me. He wore a deep blue Kimono with green stitching.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kurai Hikari. Call me Kurai"

"Hello Kurai ." I said bowing my head to him. "I am Kagome Aya Higirashi. It is a pleasure. But…Who…what are you?"

"I am the soul of the sword you now wield. You are my master." He said bowing to me.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you do not fight for yourself, but for everyone else. You are the purest soul I have seen since angels roamed the lands."

"Angels?"

"Yes angels, they were humans with amazingly strong holy powers gifted to them by the gods, but after a huge battle 9/10 of angels died, so the surviving angels went and live with the kami's over 7 million years ago." Kurai said.

I nodded in understanding.

"The last to wield me was Suzuki Higirashi an angel."

"Higirashi?" I said shocked

"Yes. Suzuki is your Great- grandmother. Before she died she made Hisane Tashio Sesshomaru's Great- Grandmother her best friend, take me into the Tashio clan so I would make it to the next person I saw fit to wield me."

"Oh…" I looked up at him shocked

"Suzuki was the purest soul I have ever seen…till now."

"How did she die?"

"During the war between angels and demons, angels got greedy and thought all demons were evil and needed to be destroyed, much like humans do now, and Suzuki who was mated with a demon fought to stop the war. Her own people killed her."

"That's Horrible!" I said outraged.

"It was. That's why you were giving the power of a demon and angel, both holy and unholy, being that you are the descendant of a demon/angel coupling."

"Wow."

"When you wake up you might look different since by awakening me you have awakened your angel blood."

"What-" but was cut off.

"Kagome!"

She sat in the middle of an ice colored barrier her arms laid flat on her knees with her sword in her hands. But the really weird thing was she was floating 10 feet in the air with white with black tipped wings coming off of her back.

"Kagome!" I called again trying to get passed the barrier around her but it was just too strong.

"Huh?" she said opening her eyes and falling to the ground I ran forward and caught her in my arms.

"What the…?" She said as she looked back at her wings

'What the F-' I thought to myself as I looked at my back. Two wings the length of half of my body stretched from my back. They were white with black tips and if you looked close enough gold streaked through them.

"Okay… a dog demon with wings… that isn't weird…" I said

A soft chuckle was heard and I looked at the man/demon that caught me.

"Hey is it true…any way, why are you down here Sessho?"

"Ruki called me," He said motioning to the neko demon that stood a few feet behind him.

"Why….i have only been meditating for a little bit."

"Kagome, it is 4 hours past dawn. Ruki had been trying to get through to you for three hours. Then she called me. It took me an hour to get to you….what were you meditating for?"

I looked down at my hands which still held the sword.

"Kurai Hikari." I said.

I looked at my mate to be then to the katana she held.

'It choose her; although I never knew its name I know its story.'

"Dark Light."

She nodded. "Yep and apparently I am .00000000009 percent angel….and demon."

"And demon?" I asked.

'That can't be possible. A demon angel coupling makes a human…wait…' I thought thinking back on a scroll I once read on angels and demons together.

"…_**Angel and demon couplings were rare and of few, but those few demon/angel couples had human offspring because since both parents were exceptionally powerful kami didn't want any resistance against them being that the offspring would have both the strength and power enough to challenge the very gods themselves. It had been discovered that although the immediate offspring were human, that after many generations the powers of the original coupling would come back into a female descendant."**_

'Kagome is that special descendant...amazing!' I thought and looked at my mate to be. 'Is there anything ordinary about her?'


End file.
